1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a temperature sensor probe and manufacturing method of the same, and more specifically relates to a temperature sensor probe and manufacturing method of the same for measuring temperature using a fluorescent substance that changes fluorescence characteristics based on temperature.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fluorescent type temperature sensors that use fluorescent substances are widely used as temperature sensors. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2002-71473. In a fluorescent type temperature sensor, the temperature is measured using a fluorescent substance that changes fluorescence characteristics depending on temperature. Concretely, excitation light from a light source is irradiated on the fluorescent substance, and the fluorescence produced by the fluorescent substance is detected. Then, the temperature is measured based on the changes in fluorescence characteristics such as fluorescence lifetime.
In the temperature sensor probe used in this kind of temperature sensor, optical fibers are provided for irradiating excitation light on the fluorescent substance (U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,480). In the temperature sensor probe of U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,480, powdered fluorescent substance is packed in the end of the tube (refer to FIG. 5). Then, optical fiber bar cable is inserted into the tube. An adhesive material is provided in the inlet of the tube, and the optical fiber cable is affixed to the tube.
Nonetheless, in the probe of U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,480, the powdered fluorescent substance is not fixed, and therefore the powdered fluorescent substance is displaced by vibration etc. and the intensity of fluorescence is changed during measurement. Specifically, the powdered fluorescent material in the tube moves in small amounts when the probe is vibrated. For that reason, there is the problem that the intensity of fluorescence fluctuates, making stable measurements of temperature difficult to obtain.